colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Platform
A Battle Platform is one of the most important pieces of technology in the early Colony Wars universe that is used by both the League of Free Worlds and the Colonial Navy. Summary Essentially a massive Death Star-reminiscent space station, a Battle Platform is the anchor point between Warp Holes, making them invalauble resources during the expansionary era. The platforms enabled permenent access to the systems they connected for whoever controled them. Despite being used for colonisation purposes, the platforms, at least in Empire space, were treated as military stations, as evidenced by the presence a laser cannons on the station. Known Battle Platforms *Sol-Alpha Centauri platform *Gallonigher-Draco platform *Alpha Centauri-Draco platform *Gallonigher-Diomedes platform Uprising Era League Craft Database "War Sphere Battle Platform. Amdenka Corp (?) was founded in 41 double 2 as a small-scale research cooperative, specializing in the development of cattle transport systems. Within 20 years, it had conceived and planned the single most revolutionary invention of the Expansionary Era, namely Jump Engine technology. The aim of Jump Engine technology was to reduce the time taken travelling large distances in space. Its effect was to open up the universe to merciless exploitation by Earth". "All Jump Engines work in a similar way regardless of their size. By projecting an energy tear into the space surrounding the controlling ship, the Engine is able to create a 'Jump Gate' through the tear to a precalculated exit point. Unfortunately, the accuracy of this calculation is dependent on the length of the tunnel. For safety reasons, the maximum range of any untethered tunnel is estimated to be 1 million kilometers. This allows for an error (?) of up to 1.5 kilometers around the predicted exit point". "Interstellar jumps require a tethering system to be in place before jumping can occur. In these instances, the tear is governed by a controlling vessel located at both the entry and exit points. such tethered jump gates are known colloquially as Warp Holes. The X-27 Warp Hole engine is the latest incarnation of this technology. The model occupies the vast majority of the mass at the center of the War Sphere Battle Platform. These platforms, located at either end of a tear, are able to sustain a Warp Hole between two systems long enough for many ships to pass. However, the huge power reserves required mean that Warp Hole opening is strictly controlled". "Battle Platforms can now be found throughout the occupied universe as they are essential for Warp Hole communication between solar systems. Each system, requiring a link to another, must first install a suitable Battle Platform. One Platform is required for each tunnel to each individual system. Despite vast funds and centuries of research, miniaturization of the Jump Engine has not progressed sufficiently to create an engine capable of being fitted to a fighter class ship. However, small Jump Engines can be fitted to the majority of fleet craft. These are now regarded as a standard fitting for all fleet craft making inter-planetary journeys. Any authorized ship may enter the Jump Gate, including the ship that created it. The traveling ship is then sucked through to the destination point". "In order to prevent unauthorized travel through open gates, a ship-encoded security signal is required before a ship can travel through. If the traveling ship's signal does not match that required by the gate entry, the gate will implode, causing massive damage to the unauthorized ship. The amount of energy required to open a Jump Gate is exponentially proportional to the size of the travelling ship, and proportional to the distance to the target area. It is also affected by the length of time the gate is required to remain open. Consequently, due to current war resource rationing, it is impractical to open gates for general travel. Small ship jumping is only permitted where an immediate response or rescue is required. Large ship jumping is only authorized in emergency situations. Any unauthorized, or unjustifiable jump, will result in pilot court martial". Vengeance Era Appearances *Act 1: A New Beginning **Mission 3: Bring battle-platform online Category:Craft Category:Fleet Craft Category:League Craft Category:Navy Craft Category:Spacecraft Category:Uprising Era Craft Category:Vengeance Era Craft